The Flash meets the Real Ghostbusters
by BlueBeam
Summary: Someone from Egon past has come to see him. Ghostbusters,Janine and Slimer do not know that he has an guardian angel watching over him he's not a ghost not even a Booogieman but a Hero with super speed.


**This takes place after the Boogeyman is back when Egon has finally took the Boogeyman down for good**

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Ghostbusters Central Peter was in his office,Winston was washing Ecto 1,Egon and Ray were upstairs in the lab,Slimer was watching TV and Janine was reading a magazine.

All the sudden the phone rang and Janine answered the phone

"Hello Ghostbusters Central don't worry they there shortly"

"We got one" said Janine slamming the alarm

Peter,Egon,Ray,Winston and Slimer responded the call

"What's up Janine" asked Winston

"Some dark creep is shading Time Suare" said Janine

The Ghostbusters ran to the Ecto 1 and speeded off to save the day. When they got to the scene they saw a figure in black with a cane. His name was The Shade

"Who the is he"asked Peter

"He's not a ghost or supernatural he's a Supervillain" Egon corrected

"How are we going to best this thing who has dark shadows for a cane" said Ray

"We blast the shadows with proton streams to the max and that how we should stop this criminal"

"Ghostbusters I was expecting Jay Garrick and not these puny immigrants" shouted The Shade blasting his shadows from his cane

"Gah"

Ray jumped out of the way avoiding the dark blast. He got up and 4 of them were ready to blast him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you puny idiots do you think you could defeated me with your toy guns "mocked The Shade

"Blast him"yelled Peter

4 of them blasted their proton streams at the Shade but his shadows were blocking them and tumbled to the ground when The Shade unleashed dark shadows to attack them and his shadows picked the Ghostbusters up with tight grip.

"Any last words Ghostbusters before your history" The Shade smiled

Just then The Shade was knocked to the ground by a speedster with red top with lighting bolt,blue jeans,red boots and a helmet like mercury his name was Jay Garrick

"Its The Flash" yelled Winston

"Give up Shade"

"As you wish Flash"

Shooting black shadows from his cane,Jay Garrick missed and grabbed the cane and snapped it.

"NOOOOOOO Your going to pay for that" yelled the Shade

Jay Garrick uppercuffed The Shade defeating him and then helped the Ghostbusters to their feet.

"Thanks for save Flash"said Ray

"That's what I do save the day from Supervillains"

"Jay Garrick" said Egon

"Egon you grown how are you the last time I saw you were 18"said Jay Garrick

"Yeah I'm a Ghostbuster now"

"I can see that you grown I known you from a newborn baby into a young man a member of the Ghostbusters and I saw you take down your nightmare monster,I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop the Boogeyman from capturing you, Joan I missing you and got yourself a girlfriend"

"Jay your embarrassing me in front of my team"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Egon you always make me laugh

"Jay Garrick I can't believe I'm seeing you in person can you write your name on my note pad I'm your biggest fan" said Ray

"Of course anything for my fan" Jay Garrick wrote his name on his notepad

"Yo Jay I wanna join us back at HQ said Winston

Just then Slimer came along,Jay Garrick did not flinch when he saw a friendly green ghost coming towrds him.

"Hi" said Slimer nervously

"Hey there Slimer I see your a Ghostbuster too I seen your heroics deeds and your love for food"

"Man Egon you never told us about Jay Garrick he's way more better than Jim Venkman and way more good guy" Winston told Egon

"He is my Godfather who saved my father back in WWII and they had been friends ever since and my parents asked Jay and Joan Garrick to be my godparents, they were really excited being godparents and they were always up to look after me and even brought me up because they didn't have a child of there own so they were lucky to help bring me up as well and Jay Garrick heard about me being scared of the Boogeyman, he battled the Boogieman and tried to stop him,he was always knew I was telling truth about its existence he nearly called in the Justice Society of America to help but he managed to defeat him for good untill then"

"Wow" said his teammates

"We should've called Jay Garrick and Justice society of America when Gozer or Samhain attacked" said Egon

"Dont beat yourself Egon I didn't know at that time and I was busy then" said Jay Garrick putting a hand on his godchild shoulder

"Hey shall we be going now" moaned Peter

The Ghostbusters returned to HQ with Jay Garrick tagging along but he quickly ran The Shade to Iron Hieghts in Keysone City and returned to New York in a flash. Back at Ghostbusters Central. Janine saw the guys come back and she saw Jay Garrick coming as well.

"Hey guys"Jaine called

"Hey Janine have you met Jay Garrick the fastest man alive who saved us from a Supervillain and he's not fake he's real I mean real" said Ray

"Egon is that your girlfriend"said Jay Garrick

"No she just arrr a friend and secretary"Egon told Jay

"Oh Jay Garrick nice to meet you I see your Egon godfather and member of the Justice Society of America" said Janine shacking Jay hand

"Its a pleasure meeting you" said Jay Garrick

"Jay can we talk in private" Egon asked Jay

"Of course son anything for my little scientist" Jay chuckled

Egon and Jay went somewhere quiet so they can have a chat.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Egon asked Jay

"I wanted to come and see you but The Shade was attacking New York so I quickly got here to stop The Shade and see you are doing with your Ghostbustering"

"I just wanted get to rid of the world of Ghosts and demons"

"Egon I known you all my life since the day you were born hey where's that hyperactive little Egon I used to know, You used to run up to me and play games also I helped you build your ant farm,while your uncle Cyrus wanted you be a scientist but Joan and I wanted you to have a happy childhood now your happy go lucky self is gone I miss those days i even taken you to meet the Justice Society of America you was really cheeky I just laughed because you always make me laugh" said Jay

"That little Egon is gone there's only the serious Egon now but thanks anyway" said Egon

"Sounds like somebody needs a tickle fight you see Ray has a humor got a mind of a child nice guy ,but not sure about that Peter Venkman and i don't like him,Winston cool in my book,Janine is pretty such a lovely woman you should really go out with her and not that pervert Peter Venkman who is secretly in love with Janine I don't trust him I trust the good people around me and Slimer such a cute,adorable,funny ghost"

"I'm not a child anymore Jay I don't need a tickle it's not for me anymore"

"I see you don't want to be tickled and where's that Uncle Jay gone I really miss that little burst of energy and full of life"

"I'm not being horrible or trying to be nasty it's just that I'm a grown man"

"I know your a grown man but you haven't been hyper since you were sixteen and I thought you were going to be a fun joyful happy man but instead you turned serious and not emotional"

"Hey guys" said Ray bursting from the door

"Jay Garrick how many villains did you battle and what were their names" Ray asked Jay

"Hmmm you saw The Shade other villains i battled were Rag doll,The Thinker,Turtle man,The Fiddler and The Rival" said Jay

"cool"

Ray walked out of the room to give them alone time.

"Well Egon it's been nice seeing you and come stay with us for few nights and bring Janine with you"

"Ok I will come Jay"

"Make sure that Paranormal activity is down and come by"

"I will Jay see yea"

"Bye Egon gotta go"

Jay Garrick zooming out the building heading home. Egon looked out in the window smiled and waved to his beloved godfather.


End file.
